


End Of Summer: Part One

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, musical numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: It's the last day of summer, and the Roanokes, dealing with the end of camp, are trying to figure out how to fit in one last adventure before it ends. When the Roanokes disappear into the forest, Jen and Vanessa are determined to find them.  Meanwhile, Abigail calls a meeting between her, Rosie, and Nellie. She knows that none of them quite get along, but she fears there may be something evil afoot, something lurking in the forest, trying to use the Roanokes for its own nefarious means...AKA I know Boom! Studios promised us an animated series but like. I wanted to write my take on an episode. And I wanted there to be musical numbers in it.
Relationships: Abigail & Nellie & Rosie (Lumberjanes), Jen & The Roanokes (Lumberjanes), Jen & Vanessa (Lumberjanes), Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	End Of Summer: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A general note is that this is written in screenplay format, which means that it's my usual writing style, so fair warning on that. As far as Lumberjanes plot elements go, I added in Vanessa because I want her and Jen to interact more in canon, and I wrote a bunch of Roanoke friendships we don't get to see as much in canon either (Mal and Ripley, Ripley and Molly, Molly and Jo, April and Mal, etc.) because I think they all should be friends and interact more. 
> 
> Also I call the Voice the Voice instead of the Grey bc I started writing this before the End of Summer arc came out. Therefor there aren't any actual Lumberjanes spoilers in this, for any arc, really. The Zodiacs will get screen time in part two.
> 
> Rated Teen for some (very mild) horror elements.

EXT. LUMBERJANES CAMP, MIDMORNING - Jen is standing on the porch or Roanoke cabin, staring out into the distance. Think big Broadway production type heartfelt number. The other Roanokes stand scattered around her. Some are already dressed for the day, while others still have bedhead and pajamas on. The light sunbeams of the early morning paint them in gold. A soft tune begins to play, as if floating in on the breeze. [Track One: Packing Day].

JEN

It's the final day of camp

and the sky's a bright clear blue

APRIL

And we're surrounded by our friends

who've become our family too!

JO

After this, it's off to college

MOLLY [Lighthearted, joking]

No more adventures for you!

MAL

We're formidable young ladies, now

JEN

We're young adults

MAL & MOLLY

And teens!

JO & APRIL & RIPLEY

And tweens!

ROANOKES

Stuck in that strange in-between,

'cause it's packing day!

Vanessa walks out into the center of camp and blows a whistle, and suddenly the Roanokes jump into motion, racing into their cabin. Bubbles hopes off Molly’s head and scurries in behind the Roanokes, making it into the cabin right before the door closes. The song's tempo noticeably picks up.

INT. ROANOKE CABIN, MIDMORNING - The Roanokes all have their suitcases out, putting things away. Mal's luggage is neat and tidy, while Molly's has a few twigs sticking out of it, her clothes a bit crumpled. April and Jo are helping each other pack. Ripley's shoving things into her bag haphazardly, not really caring if they fit or not, and Bubbles is bouncing on up-and-down top of her luggage, making sure it all gets in.

MAL

It's our last day of summer!

MOLLY

Who thought it would come so fast?

RIPLEY

We've had so many adventures.

APRIL

To other worlds. Even the past!

JO

But now we turn towards the future. To better

days ahead!

ROANOKES

And then we say goodbye good-day

'cause it's packing day!

Camera focuses on Molly, who's looking at pictures she has of the Roanokes set during recognizable events of past episodes, and different mementos she's collected over the course of her time at camp.

MOLLY

Oh so many memories. All scribbled down, a

winding list. Can I brave the future? Will I

return to the figures in the mist?

Camera focuses on Mal, holding the heart-shaped rock Molly gave her in one hand, and in the other hand a picture of her mom.

MAL

So many days together. I've faced my fears, I've

fought them all. But now I spin around so fast

will I stand or will I fall?

Camera focuses on Jo, who’s packing her things up with April.

JO

The days were long, the days were slow

I held on fast, I hold on tight.

Where am I supposed to go?

I can’t tell if my choice is right…

The camera stays in the same place, except now we focus on April.

APRIL

The air’s grown cold, the wind screams loud

I try to stand here, tall and proud.

I know that Jo will have to go…

I wish it weren’t allowed…

Cut to Ripley, packing her bag with Bubbles. It’s clear that Ripley wants at least one more great summer camp experience with her friends before camp ends.

RIPLEY

I close my eyes, I dream a dream.

Hold my breath, and hold my nose.

I wish for one more secret stream…

where we can gather up lost woes…

Camera focuses on Jen, standing in the cabin doorway, watching her girls pack. She seems to be holding back tears.

JEN

My girls are all grown up now.

Some might return, some may stay behind.

I wish that I could do more for them…

I’m so proud of them… and now it’s time-

Mal closes her suitcase in time with the music.

MAL

Time to leave this place, tell mom why I left her.

Jo picks up her bags in time with the music.

JO

One day to say goodbye forever!

Molly slowly zips up her suitcase, almost reluctantly.

MOLLY [Aside to herself]

Or choose to stay… it's now or never…

April throws her backpack on her back in time with the music.

APRIL

Or plan one last final endeavor-

Ripley bounces up and puts her hands on her hips. In the background Bubbles is clearly trying to get her to actually care about her luggage.

RIPLEY

The adventure of a lifetime!

JEN

I wish I could have taught you more-

ROANOKES

We wish we’d listened to you before.

ALL

But that’s what packing day is for…

The Roanokes march proudly out of the cabin door and into the center of camp, Jen in the front, then Ripley, Jo, April, Mal, and Molly. In the background, we see a carrier pigeon deliver a message to Rosie. She opens the letter, and immediately drops it. Her hand covers her mouth in a gesture of surprise. The Roanokes make it to the center of camp as the music continues.

EXT. LUMBERJANES CAMP, MIDMORNING - The Roanokes have gathered with the other campers in the center of camp to finish their big Packing Day number. Rosie steps onto the stage in the center of camp as the music swells to a big Hollywood finish, and Vanessa hands her a megaphone.

ROSIE [Speaking in time with the music]

Happy Packing Day!

End of [Track One: Packing Day].

[Opening Title Sequence, ending with Title Card as it always does. Title Card reads: “End Of Summer: Part One”. The badge accompanying it is the Do Or Do Not: There Is No Goodbye badge.]

EXT. LUMBERJANES CAMP, MORNING - The camera is zoomed in on Rosie.

ROSIE

As you know, today is the last day of camp.

But we won’t let that stop our fun! Camp isn’t

over yet, after all. To kick off the day’s

festivities, we’ll have one last game of capture

the flag. I have some last minute paperwork to

attend to, so your counselors will be in charge

of managing the game.

Rosie steps down from the stage, and Vanessa steps up into her place. Vanessa begins going over basic last day of camp policy, and then starts to review camp capture the flag rules and etiquette. The camera focuses on The Roanokes, Vanessa’s words fading into background noise. Jo, Mal, and April are huddled in a group, talking. In the background, Ripley and Molly are playing with Bubbles, trying to wrestle him into his funny hat.

JO

Anyone else not buying that ‘last minute

paperwork’ thing?

MAL

Eh, she’s Rosie. Is she probably lying?

Oh, one hundred percent. But is she definitely

lying so that she has an excuse to, I don’t

know, sneak out and see her girlfriend before

camp ends? Yes, two hundred percent.

APRIL

Mal, we’ve been over this. Abigail’s not

Rosie’s _girlfriend._

Mal groans like she’s heard this a thousand times before. In the background, Ripley and Bubbles are wrestling on the ground in a blur of orange, blue, and brown, and Molly is clearly trying to intervene.

April puts her hands on her hips and continues.

APRIL

She’s her friend to her enemy to her

lover!

Jen covers her ears and closes her eyes, although from her reaction this is a common Roanoke conversation.

JEN

_Girls can we please stop discussing my_

_boss’s love life._

Molly now has Ripley in a headlock who has bubbles in a headlock.

On stage, Vanessa is finally finishing her spiel. The camera focuses back on her.

VANESSA

…and remember, after the incident of the

summer of ’14, we no longer allow campers to

knock down trees with their bare hands in order

to use them as javelins, as this creates an

unfair advantage to the other team, and is somewhat

life threatening.

Multiple girls can be heard groaning and muttering off-screen, saying that it’s totally fair and barely life threatening. April’s voice is noticeably heard among this group.

VANESSA

And with that out of the way, who’s ready for

a game of capture the flag?

Off-screen, the girls erupt into cheers.

VANESSA

Your counselors have been given your team

assignments. You’ll be split up into two groups-

the blue team and the red team. When you get

your group, please put on your assigned headband,

meet up with your team, and hide! That! Flag!

Cut back to the Roanokes. Jen glances at her clipboard. The girls huddle around Jen, trying to get a look at their teams. Bubbles sits on the ground at Molly’s feet, arms crossed and looking grumpy. He’s wearing his funny hat.

JEN

Wow girls! Look at this - you all got assigned

to the same team!

The girls whoop and high-five each other. April jumps up and down. Mal pumps her fists in the air.

MAL

RED TEAM FOR THE WIN!!!

Mal and April do a chest bump.

JEN

Wait…

The Roanokes all stop their celebrations, confused.

Close-up of Jen’s clipboard. It appears that all the Roanokes were initially assigned to the same team, but there’s been a last minute change. The little ‘Red’ next to Ripley’s name has been crossed-out and the word ‘Blue’ is now written there. It looks like a two-year-old’s handwriting.

JEN

It looks like Ripley’s been reassigned to the

blue team last minute.

APRIL

Oh, dude…

MOLLY

I’m sorry Rip.

RIPLEY [Trying to stay positive]

Aw, it’s okay. I’ll still have the rest of the

day with you. Right?

Mal smiles.

MAL

Right.

The Roanokes all embrace Ripley in a group hug.

Cut to an overhead shot of everyone getting ready for capture the flag. As they move into teams and get their flags and prepare for battle, we get further and further above them… a bird's eye view… a _carrier pigeon’s eye view._

It becomes clear that we are looking at the camp through the eyes of the bird who delivered a message to Rosie during the opening number. It begins to move away from the campers, towards Rosie, who is getting ready for a perilous journey near the moose stables. She says something inaudible to Vanessa, who is waiting there for her like a second in command. Then, she mounts Jeremy (the Moose) and they begin to ride off.

Footage of the Roanokes playing an incredibly intense game of capture the flag intercut with footage of Rosie traveling over various terrains with her moose in order to reach Abigail’s. Often the two groups’ actions parallel each other, somewhat comedically. At one point in the montage, Ripley disappears into the forest, and then returns acting a bit off. Intense action music plays in the background the whole time. Finally, the montage ends, and Rosie arrives at Abigail’s lodge.

INT. ABIGAIL’S LODGE, DUSK - Rosie and Nellie are sitting in grand chairs on opposite sides of the library. They appear to have recently had a tiff.

Enter Abigail, holding a crossbow and a plate of cookies.

ABIGAIL

[Setting cookies and crossbow down on table in center of room]

You know I wouldn’t have called you here if

it weren’t important. 

NELLIE [Arms crossed, grumbling]

I’d like to call you a lot of things, young

lady, but the word ‘important’ in no way

describes you.

Rosie looks up at Nellie. She stands.

ROSIE

What was that?

Nellie doesn’t respond.

ROSIE [Raising her voice]

If you have something to say, then say it!

Abigail slams her fists against the table in the center of the room. The plate of cookies falls to the floor and smashes into a thousand pieces.

ABIGAIL [Shouting]

Quiet!

Nellie and Rosie stop fighting.

ABIGAIL

[Back in her normal speaking tone]

I called you here to have a civil, _adult_

conversation. I swear to Joan of Arc, the two

of you can be more childish than all of the

children you’ve taught combined.

Nellie stands and approaches Abigail in the center of the room. Rosie takes this time to snatch a cookie from the floor, careful to avoid the shards of broken plate.

NELLIE [Sarcastically]

Oh yeah missy? Then tell us, what is this

‘oh so important’ event that’s brought us

together on this fine evening?

Abigail shoots Nellie a glare, before turning to a bookshelf and pulling the spine of an ancient-looking book titled “Lumberjanes Scout Guide: First Edition”. The book does not come off the shelf, but instead triggers a mechanism that opens the entire bookshelf like a door, revealing a secret room.

The three women step inside, Abigail in the lead. The room is covered wall-to-wall with information about the mysterious entity known as The Voice. Abigail turns to Nellie and Rosie. [Track Two: Madame Camp Director].

ABIGAIL

There’s a legend that you mighta heard

A simple cryptid, a single word

About a monster called ‘The Voice’

Abigail turns to Nellie and does a dramatic bow.

Abigail [Sarcastically]

Madame Camp Director

ROSIE

It’s a monster?

ABIGAIL [Shrugs]

Or maybe a god.

Either way, I quite doubt she’s a fraud

And she ain't wreaking havoc abroad

Madame Camp Director.

Abigail strolls around the room, pointing at various documents on the walls.

ABIGAIL

As you can see, I’ve tried to track her

And to trap her, and oh so much more.

But I’m afraid it’s a terrible chore

Madame Camp Directors

There is a musical interlude in which Abigail pours over her research like a madman. Rosie grabs Nellie and pulls her into a corner for a conversation.

ROSIE

Have you fought it before?

NELLIE

I don’t know anymore

Is there any way to stop it?

ROSIE

We could go and take a shot at it?

ABIGAIL [Interrupting them]

Oh, believe me I’ve tried

Each time I nearly died

But it’s not like you cared anyway!

ABIGAIL [To Rosie]

While you were busy playing capture the

flag

ABIGAIL [To Nellie]

Or just being a lousy old hag!

The Voice never took time to lag

Madame Camp Directors!

And I fear that we haven’t got long

'til some campers are tricked by her song

And then you’ll have a camp full of pawns

Madame Camp Directors!

ROSIE [Spoken]

…what do you mean?

ABIGAIL

I’ve been tracking The Voice for a long time,

now, and it seems clear to me that she only

has one goal - to trick as many campers into

helping her gain full control of the forest.

It’s why I hunt, it’s why I kill, it’s why

I murdered and stuffed Bulbasaur-

ROSIE

You did _what_ to Bulbasaur?!

ABIGAIL [Ignoring her]

Because The Voice started by getting the

animals on her side. And now she’s run out

of small scouts and sentinels, so she’s

reaching a bit higher up on the food chain.

Abigail pulls down a chart or something and it shows how she's been tracking how each of the creatures in the forest are being infected by The Voice's magic.

Nellie actually appears concerned for the first time. She begins to pace the room. Rosie runs her hands through her hair frantically.

ROSIE

And you think The Voice is already after

some of my campers?

ABIGAIL

I _know_ it. Picked it up on a reconnaissance

mission past the waterfall the other night.

The Voice is planning on picking on a group

of campers, a mischievous, but clever, group

of girls-

Nelli and Rosie both stop and look up at each other at the same time.

NELLIE & ROSIE

 _The Roanokes_.

End of [Track Two: Madame Camp Director]

ENT. ROANOKE CABIN, LATE AFTERNOON - Door swings open and Roanokes enter cabin, obviously tired from the day’s activities. The only one who doesn’t seem completely exhausted is Ripley, who appears to be a ball of energy, bouncing ahead of the rest of them. Mal walks into the cabin and picks what looks like a makeshift map up off the ground. None of the Roanokes seem to notice the cabin’s in a state of disarray - and not their normal type of messiness. Jo walks over to where Mal’s standing. [Track Three: Lost Again].

JO [Points at map]

What’s that?

The other Roanokes join Jo and Mal

MOLLY

A clue?

APRIL [Excited!]

I think you already know the answer!

MAL

But how-?

JO

And who-?

RIPLEY

No time to explain

To do so’d be a pain

But we’ve got to go now

[Excited! Very energetic]

We’re gonna be lost again!

MOLLY [Warily]

By the waterfall in the forest

APRIL

[Thinking of Jane, the first Lumberjane]

And with those who came before us

MAL

[Remembering how she lied to her mom about coming to camp]

And with those we left behind...

INT. ROANOKE CABIN - Jen enters the cabin and pulls the light switch, only to find each bed empty. She gasps. Now, through Jen’s eyes, we really get to see what the inside of the cabin looks like - it’s practically a crime scene.

JEN

Oh my junk, they’re-

Cut to EXT. of the ‘janes out in the forest, dancing, be silly, having fun. Molly’s giving Ripley a piggy-back ride, Mal’s running up in front with her arms open wide, singing, Jo and April are skipping, typical Hollywood movie lighthearted adventure scene.

RIPLEY

Lost again!

We’re going on another adventure

JO

Through the woods and out the pasture

MOLLY [to Mal, as she runs up to hold her hand]

So leave your fears behind

INT. MAIN BUILDING - We see the desk where Rosie normally sits, except she’s not there. Jen is frantically looking around, when Vanessa comes in though the door.

VANESSA

Are the Roanokes-

JEN

Lost again?

Vanessa nods. Jen sighs, collapsing on Rosie’s desk. Vanessa knows what that means.

VANESSA

I thought they swore no more adventures?

JEN

Well now they’re missing, and defenseless.

VANESSA

Well, now I know who we gotta find.

Grab your bags, I'll get a crossbow

JEN

Who knows where they'd think to go?

Why would they leave me behind?

Montage of Vanessa and Jen getting ready to go after the Roanokes. They pack up supplies and say goodbye to the Zodiacs, leaving Camila (Texas Girl) in charge of the camp.

Cut to EXT. THE VOICE’S CAVE, LATE AFTERNOON - Two glowing red eyes are gleaming at the audience from behind the waterfall as The Voice sings to herself.

THE VOICE

Yes dear children, get lost again.

I’ve awoken from my slumber

And now’s the time to plunder

The forest and all its wonders

Until nothing’s left behind

And those counselors cannot keep me at bay-

Cut to EXT. BORDER OF THE CAMP AND THE FOREST, LATER AFTERNOON - Jen and Vanessa are standing right at the forest’s edge. It looks like we’re finding them in the middle of a conversation.

VANESSA

Jen, you know it might be the only way

Cut to EXT. THE FOREST, LATE AFTERNOON - The Roanokes are adventuring, genuinely having a good time, singing to each other.

RIPLEY

No foxes gonna stop us today!

MAL

No sea serpents to make into flambé.

APRIL [Nudging Jo playfully]

No goddesses to leave us stony-faced.

ROANOKES

‘Cause like always, we’ll save the day

End with grand overhead shot of the Roanokes standing fierce and strong and united together.

While we’re lost again!

End of [Track Three: Lost Again].

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST, NIGHT - Jen and Vanessa are tearing through the thick greenery, forging their own path. It looks like no one’s been through here in a long, long time.

There aren’t even animal paths to walk on. Jen leads the way, and Vanessa covers the back to make sure that nothing can ambush them. She’s holding a flashlight.

JEN

They promised not to leave. Why would they

leave? Jo swore on her dads she wouldn’t, and

and April got out one of those cheap Mermaid

Lemonade Stand books and put her hand on it like

it was a Bible and she was doing an oath in

court and Ripley pinky-promised me, _she pinky-_

 _promised me_ , they all swore they wouldn’t do this

again…

Vanessa reaches out and puts her hand on Jen’s shoulder, grounding her.

VANESSA

Jen, you’re spiraling again.

Jen sighs.

JEN

I know… it’s just that they promised me they

wouldn’t do this. And I know you all think my

girls love to sneak out all the time and that

they’d do anything to slip under my radar

and skip out on baking lessons and birdwatching,

that’s not true - they’re true to their word.

A silence passes over them. Then-

JEN

I know that there’s something wrong, Vanessa.

I can feel it. Something’s off about this.

VANESSA

Oh come on Jen. You're Jen! Roanoke counselor

extraordinaire. You've been faced with worse

than a few missing campers.

[Track Four: Lost Again (Reprise)/Jen The Roanoke Counselor]

Remember when you planned a heist to steal an

ancient gem?

Or that time you braved the forest to find a

jackalope's den?

JEN

I think what you're forgetting is my girls were

with me then!

She sighs, and leans against a tree, singing to herself. She looks defeated. 

I guess I just feel lost, again.

We're a team, we work together

And we're a family, we can weather

Whatever this world throws our way

But now they're lost again

And I don't know what to do

And I haven't got a clue

As to where they've gone, and how

We could make it out okay.

The music becomes a bit more up-tempo. Vanessa jumps atop a large rock and Jen’s flashlight beam acts as a spotlight for her to dance in. And oh, Vanessa starts dancing. Jen laughs at her friend.

VANESSA

But you’re _Jen._

The Roanoke counselor!

We know what a handful the Roanokes are

You’re Jen!

You’ve been through everything

Started off a bit scared, now you’ve

come so far…

JEN

I guess I am the Roanoke counselor…

VANESSA [Spoken]

Yes, yes!

Jen begins to climb up onto the rock, and Vanessa helps her up.

JEN

I’ve fought foxes…

VANESSA

And sea serpents! And monsters galore!

They begin to do a fast-paced and silly little couples dance on the rock together.

VANESSA

You’re Jen! Other counselors revere you.

JEN

[Suddenly remember why she was so sad in the first place]

But my girls were always with me before…

Music slows down again.

VANESSA [Softly, spoken]

Jen. Jen, listen to me.

Jen looks at her.

VANESSA

We’re going to find them.

Sure, they might be lost again.

But we won’t let that stop us

we’ll be brave and you know I trust.

we’ll make it out okay.

Sing it with me-

JEN

They’re lost, again.

VANESSA & JEN

But it’s just another adventure

The two of us, and look, I’m so sure

VANNESSA

You’re my best friend.

JEN

And you are mine.

VANESSA

And nothing’s gonna stop us today

Because you’re Jen, the Roanoke counselor.

JEN

I’m Jen, the Roanoke counselor…

VANESSA

And you always make it out unscathed.

End of [Track Four: Lost Again (Reprise)/Jen The Roanoke Counselor]

JEN

Thanks Vanessa.

VANESSA

Anytime.

They hug. Then, Jen offers Vanessa her hand, and hand-in-hand they walk into the forest once more, ready for anything.

EXT. OUTSIDE ABIGAIL’S LODGE, NIGHT - Rosie is helping Abigail up onto Jeremy with her, and Nellie is adjusting her glasses. Abigail’s holding a shotgun.

ROSIE

So what exactly is the plan, again?

ABIGAIL

We go into the forest. We find the Voice. And

we beat it. The junk. Up.

ROSIE

Okay, a bit punch-y, but we can workshop it

on the way. Nellie?

NELLIE [Turning into bear form]

I know I know… I’m going to the camp to check

up on those girls you two are so scared might

be duped by this… Voice.

Now in bear form, she runs into the forest on all fours, disappearing from view.

Abigail and Rosie look at each other and nod.

ABIGAIL

Let’s go.

ROSIE [To her moose]

Jeremy, onward!

EXT. THE FOREST RIGHT NEAR THE VOICE’S WATERFALL, NIGHT - The Roanokes are still following the map they found in their cabin. Molly gets more and more wary as she realizes where they are, pulling on her braid anxiously. Ripley is balancing on a fallen log, and April and Mal stand on either side of her, making sure she doesn’t fall. Jo stands toward the front of the group, holding the map in her hands.

APRIL

Jo? What’s wrong.

JO

Hm? Wait, what?

April leaves Mal and Ripley, and walks up to Jo, hands on her hips.

APRIL

Something’s wrong. I can tell just by looking

at you. We haven’t been friends forever for

nothing.

JO [Sighs]

It’s just this map… it doesn’t make sense. And

I guess we were all so excited to go on this new

adventure that we didn’t even pack or prepare or

tell Jen first. It doesn’t feel right. I mean,

just look at this map. At first glance it’s normal,

but another look and it’s like it was made by

someone without opposable thumbs. Or a proper

writing utensil. Or education past second grade.

APRIL

We’ve followed weirder maps before.

JO

…I guess. This one just feels different.

She looks up from the map. She's thinking.

Unnatural.

Behind them, Ripley sneaks away when Mal’s back is turned. When Mal goes to look back up at Ripley, she’s gone. Mal begins searching the area for Ripley, leaving Molly alone.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST, NIGHT - Jen and Vanessa are holding hands as they walk through the forest, flashlights swiping left and right, looking for any trace of the Roanokes.

Something rustles in the bushes near Jen. Jen jumps. Vanessa turns her flashlight to the source, but the rustling stops.

VANESSA [Under her breath]

What. Was. That.

JEN

I- I’m not sure-

They hear the rustling again, this time coming from one of the trees, as if someone’s climbing it. Vanessa moves her flashlight again, and yet again she’s just a bit too slow. However, we catch a glimpse of something jumping out of the spot of light. Something wearing an orange t-shirt.

JEN

No… no, that doesn’t make any sense… why

would she-?

The rustling comes one final time, from directly above them. Vanessa moves the flashlight and catches Ripley in the beam. Except this thing doesn’t move like Ripley - it moves like an animal. And its eyes reflect light like a creature of the forest. When it smiles at them, it has too many teeth.

JEN

Ripley?

EXT. THE FOREST RIGHT NEAR THE WATERFALL, NIGHT - April and Jo are still discussing the map, Mal is calling for Ripley, and Molly is looking anxious alone a bit away from the rest of the group.

Suddenly, a the ground beneath Molly’s feat dislodges and crumbles into nothing. She gives out a small shout as she tumbles through the bushes and down the side of the hill.

[Track Five: The Voice Behind The Waterfall]

APRIL

Oh my junk-

MAL

Oh what a fall-

APRIL

Where is she guys?

MAL

Where are you Mol?

EXT. THE CLEARING WHERE THE ADULTS ARE, NIGHT - Rosie and Abigail hear Molly’s shout and all look up at each other.

ROSIE & ABIGAIL

The Voice behind the waterfall-

Cut to EXT. THE COUNSELORS ARE, NIGHT - Jen and Vanessa sprint away from the Ripley lookalike, putting the pieces of the puzzle together, meet each others eyes and speak in unison.

JEN & VANESSA

The Voice behind the waterfall-

EXT. THE VOICE’S CAVE, NIGHT - Molly is on the ground, barely recovered from her fall. She spits bits of rock and dirt from her mouth and looks up just in time to see two glowing red eyes appear from behind the water fall.

MOLLY

The Voice behind the waterfall.

End of [Track Five: The Voice Behind The Waterfall]

[End Credits]

After the last bit of end credits, the screen is black for a few moments. Then, it begins to slowly brighten up.

RIPLEY

Guys? Guys?

As the scene comes into focus, we see a small figure sitting alone in a dark cave.

RIPLEY

Jen? Mal? Where are you?

We can’t see much, but now it’s clear that Ripley’s sitting in the corner of the cave. We can hear water dripping, and rats and bugs scurrying around her.

RIPLEY [On the verge of tears]

That wasn’t me, it wasn’t me, she looked like me

but she wasn’t me… she took my place, I think she

was trying to trick you…

[She starts yelling]

JEN? JEN WHERE ARE YOU?

[She goes quiet again]

You said you’d be there for me…

You said you’d keep me safe…

The screen goes black, and it’s silent.

Three words appear on the screen.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it :D


End file.
